


Mirror Sex

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony has watched his own sex tapes, he knows what he looks like when he comes. Steve seems adamant about making him repeat the experience though.





	Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 04: Mirror Sex

„Fuck, look at you.“

Tony blinked his eyes open, taking enormous effort to focus on Steve's face above him. “Hng –“

“So beautiful,” Steve said almost reverently, a contrast to the way he was still thrusting into Tony without pause. Tony grabbed onto Steve's shoulders with weak hands, knowing that it would take at least one more round to satisfy Steve. Damn serum was a miracle.

“Wish you could see yourself,” Steve panted, thumbs dragging circles into Tony's skin, smearing the come he hadn't bothered to wipe away yet. “You look amazing, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes, the dizziness from his orgasm finally wearing off. “Pretty sure my ego's big enough as it is, Cap,” he slurred. “But you can stroke something else if you give me a minute.”

Steve looked at him with dark eyes, brow furrowed. “You don't think you're beautiful?”

“Oh, I _know_ I am,” Tony quipped, sighing when Steve picked up the pace again, his cock twitching with slowly returning interest. “I don't need to see it to know it, soldier.”

Steve frowned at him before he shifted back, arms under Tony's shoulders to hoist him onto his lap without ever slipping out. Tony yelped, clinging onto Steve as he continued his rhythm as if nothing happened.

“Little warning next time,” he grumbled, hissing when Steve slid much deeper at that angle. “Yeah,” he breathed, starting to meet Steve's thrusts as his cock slowly filled. “That's it.”

“You ever looked?” Steve asked suddenly. Tony gave him a quizzical look. “At yourself? When you come?”

Tony snorted, shaking his head. “You realize there's sex tapes of me, right? And a mirror on the bedroom ceiling in Malibu?”

He startled when Steve reached between them to grab Tony's cock, stroking him back to full hardness before he shifted back.

“Well,” Steve said, pulling out so he could manhandle Tony around until he was facing the wall, still in Steve's lap. “You've never seen yourself when I'm fucking you.”

Tony's breathing hitched just before Steve started fucking him in earnest, lifting him by the hips and dropping him back down onto his cock in a bruising rhythm. Tony arched against Steve's chest, riding his thrusts as best he could, but Steve seemed intent on doing all the work, so Tony just hung on for dear life.

“You're still so tight,” Steve gritted out and Tony smirked as he clenched down, causing Steve's hips to stutter for a moment before he picked up the pace, punching a groan out of Tony.

“Fuck, please,” Tony gasped, yelping when Steve suddenly shifted behind him, hooking his arms under Tony's legs to lift him completely off the bed. “Woah, what the –“

Steve carried him off the bed and over to the bathroom, marching him right up against the sink to bend Tony over it, face only inches from the bathroom mirror. Tony snorted.

“Really, Cap?” he said, half annoyed, half amused. “All that so I can see myself come?”

“Who says this is for you?” Steve drawled, pulling Tony's head up with a firm hand in his hair, making him hiss. “Maybe I just want to fuck you like this and still see your face.”

A shiver went down Tony's spine at the dark note in Steve's voice. The bastard noticed of course, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, you can't hide from me like this, Tony,” he continued, sliding back inside him to fuck him with slow deep thrusts. Tony couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open when Steve hit his prostate dead on. “Yeah, like that. You look so good like that, Tony.” Steve moaned when Tony arched his back, pulling him even deeper. “Your face, God, I think about that all the time, how good you look when I fuck you.”

Tony's breathing started to pick up as he watched Steve's eyes darken through the mirror. He reached back to grip at Steve's hip, digging his fingers in. “Then fuck me already.”

Steve answered by slamming into him so hard that Tony felt the edge of the sink dig painfully into his thighs. He moaned appreciatively, moving a hand down to stroke himself only to have Steve slap it away.

“Let me,” he panted, grabbing Tony tightly and matching the pace of his hips with his fist. Tony's hands slammed down on the sink, fingers twisting as he tried to get a grip.

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned, and again louder when Steve grabbed his hair tighter to pull him up so he had no choice but to look at the mirror. “Steve –“

“Look at you,” Steve groaned, letting go of his hair to wrap an arm around his chest instead. “God, you're gorgeous.”

Tony wasn't even looking at himself. He was watching Steve watch him, how his eyes trailed down his chest to his cock in Steve's fist, his trembling abs, the way his thighs twitched.

“I can see everything, Tony,” Steve panted. “You're so fucking beautiful, I want to draw that goddamn look on your face when you watch me, when you fuck me, when you – _Ah,_ ” Steve suddenly moaned high in his throat, grip tightening on Tony as his thrusts turned erratic. “I'm – oh God, I'm coming, Tony, I –“ He broke off into a groan as he dropped his head for a second only to snap back up and stare at Tony's face as he spilled inside him. Tony almost couldn't breathe at the possessive look in his eyes, his own cock aching for release.

“Fuck,” he choked out when Steve went limp behind him, pressing his mouth to Tony's neck. “ _Steve_ –“

He must've heard the desperation in Tony's voice because it didn't even take him a second to shake off his orgasm and get back to jerking Tony off. Tony squirmed against him, feeling Steve's still hard cock inside him shifting against his prostate.

“Fuck, just – a little –“ He bit off a curse as he felt it building, almost there, almost there, almost –

“Look,” Steve breathed quietly and Tony's eyes snapped open as if he'd screamed it, locking on his reflection in the mirror right as he tipped over the edge. Jesus.

“Yeah,” Steve hummed, nuzzling Tony's neck as he twitched in his arms. “Just like that.”

Tony resisted tearing his eyes away until the last of the aftershocks faded and he slumped against Steve's chest. “Fuck me,” he panted. “That was pretty good.”

Steve chuckled, carding a soft hand through his hair as he slipped out, patting around for a towel to clean them up. “I'll say.”

Tony let Steve take care of them both before he led them back to the bed, snuggling under the covers.

“So,” he said cheekily, brushing a hand over Steve's chest. “I have about forty respective ideas of how we can expand on that kink of yours.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but he was smiling broadly as he pulled Tony into a hug. “Go to sleep, Tony.”

Tony poked him playfully in the shoulder before he snuggled down, eyes already falling shut. “You've given me fodder for months, you know that right? I'm gonna blow your mind.”

Steve chuckled and pulled him closer. “I know, Tony. I know.”


End file.
